


Here's A Health To New Company

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Resident Evil (Movies - Anderson)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, And There Was Only One Taxi, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Claire has certainly made better impressions than stealing someone's taxi.
Relationships: Alice/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 8





	Here's A Health To New Company

"Taxi! I need to get - oh."

"No, no, you look like you need to get somewhere fast

"I can't kick you out your own taxi -"

"Mine, actually, and I don't care as long as you don't fuck back there. Where to?"

"... Racoon Hospital. Main entrance, not ER."

"Got it."

"Sorry. It's just - my brother's having his first child, and then he got called out, and -"

"It's okay. I was just out for a drink."

"Can I buy you one?"


End file.
